


For Always

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal desires something, he never lets it go -- but Will doesn't know that. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Always

Hannibal watched Will through narrowed eyes; he was sure that the young man didn't realize that he was being watched, though he was careful not to be too obvious about it. He didn't want Will to become suspicious and think that he needed to hide.

That was all he needed, he thought with an inward sigh. Will had enough reasons to hide himself away; giving him more of them would be counterproductive.

Will was falling under his spell -- indeed, had already fallen, if his recent actions were any indication. Hannibal simply had to be patient, and with time, he would have everything he wanted from the young man. Will would be his. All he had to do was wait.

He had already laid the groundwork, carefully and painstakingly.

Now all that remained was to sit back and be patient, to nudge Will in the right direction when it was needed. He seemed to be heading in exactly the direction that Hannibal wanted; at the moment, there was no more to be done.

Really, Will was _already_ his. He just hadn't realized it yet. But he would, Hannibal thought with an inward smile. And it wouldn't take much longer.

Will was already gravitating towards him in a way that Hannibal hadn't expected. He had known that the young man was attracted to him, but he hadn't expected Will to fall so hard. He could read the desire in Will's eyes; he _knew_ what Will wanted.

Will wanted him -- and he wanted Will just as badly. They _would_ be together, physically and in every other way. It was only a matter of time, and he was a patient man. All he had to do was wait, and he would get exactly what he wanted.

It was what Will wanted as well.

That was a good thing, Hannibal told himself. If Will hadn't wanted him so badly -- and made it obvious even when he thought that no one else had a clue -- then it would have been much harder to set his plans on the path they were now following.

He would use the attraction Will felt for him, as ruthlessly as was required. He would make sure that Will came to him, thinking that his capitulation was of his own free will, never realizing that he had been subtly manipulated into fulfilling those desires.

Even if Will hadn't wanted him from the first, Hannibal was confident that he could have fanned the flames of the young man's desire until they were a roaring conflagration.

How much longer would he have to wait? Not very, if Will's actions lately had been any indication. The young man was even now practically bursting with desire; Hannibal could almost _feel_ it surging off of him in waves.

Not much longer at all. And then Will would be his.

 _For always_ , he thought as he watched the young man pacing around the living room of his house. Will had come here for a session, but he had been so agitated by the case that he was working on, he hadn't been able to sit still.

Hannibal didn't mind him being like this; in fact, he encouraged it. This nervousness, this restlessness on Will's part, would only bring his desires to the surface.

How long would it take before Will decided to follow his own desires? Hannibal was trying to wait patiently for that time to come, but he was starting to feel that he needed to nudge Will into action. After all, even though he was a patient man, he couldn't wait forever.

His own desire for Will was growing stronger with each passing day; he wasn't sure of how much longer he could hold it back. It was already incredibly hard not to let some subtle clue drop in their conversation, not to let Will know he was desired.

Once Will came into his arms, there was no going back -- for either of them.

When that happened, Will would be his once and for all. They would never be torn apart; Hannibal refused to even countenance the possibility that anything could take Will away from him once he had irrevocably claimed the young man as his own.

His smile was almost grim. He'd like to see anyone try to separate Will from him once they had become a physical couple. That person would be summarily dispatched, posthaste.

He would never let anyone come between himself and Will. Once their fate as a couple was sealed, their bond would be there for always. It already was, in Hannibal's eyes. That bond had already been formed, and it would only grow more unbreakable with time.

Hannibal watched Will as the young man continued to pace, gesticulating and frowning. He wasn't sure of what Will was saying; he hadn't been listening. He had been thinking of his own agenda -- and thinking about how beautiful Will was.

When Hannibal owned something beautiful, he never let it go.

He would never let Will Graham go. Will was his, for now and for always. Woe betide anyone who might try to break that bond -- even if it was Will himself.

Hannibal would never let that bond be broken. He would never let Will go. If he loved something, he wouldn't set it free. He would grasp it and hold it close to him -- for always, even if that meant that he would destroy the thing he loved by doing so.


End file.
